1.5 Patch
Announced: June 27, 2012 Released: June 29, 2012 BUILDING UPGRADES: Like Unit Promotion, but with less killing! You’ll now be able to use Gold and Resources to upgrade the buildings in your Outpost and make them better at what they do! This feature will allow you to continue to customize and improve your Outpost, even after hitting the current level cap. Here are some examples of Building Upgrades: * Upgrading your Barracks and Vehicle Factories will reduce resource costs and training times, and also unlock new units! * Upgrading your Mines and Mills will produce more Resources per Hour! * Upgrading Shops will cause Jobs to produce more Gold! * Upgrading Houses will give you more Taxes! * Upgrading the Hospital will reduce resource costs AND healing times! Buildings will have 10 Levels, with the exception of the Barracks and Vehicle Factory which will have 15. When the update goes live, your existing buildings will automatically become Level 3. Barracks and Vehicle Factories will automatically become Level 7. These levels are consistent with the stats they’re currently reflecting. NEW COMBAT MECHANICS: We have added two new combat mechanics that will bring you new layers of gameplay depth and strategy. * Damage over Time attacks (DoTs), when they successfully apply, will continue to hurt the enemy over multiple turns. * Stun attacks will render an enemy useless for a set number of turns. These attacks will be available on new units in 1.5, existing abilities for existing units, and new abilities for existing units. NEW UNITS: There are four new units in this update! Introducing: * Juggernaut: This soldier is super tough (190 HP), mercilessly destructive, and damn near unstoppable. He packs a light machine gun and is perfectly poised to fortify your frontline. * Arsonist: This soldier LOVES to play with fire! He’s whipped together some Molotov Cocktails to turn the heat up on the enemy, and keep the heat coming as part of their DoT attacks. * Puma: This wheeled tank is really speedy and therefore harder to hit. It’s short to mid range and requires direct line of fire, but also carries a Light Tank Gun with an infinite supply of ammo for delivering infinite amounts of pain! * Brimstone: Yes, this vehicle comes with a big bada-boom! The Cluster Bombs it comes with can hit enemies at any range, as they fall down in a checker strike pattern. Combine that with the fact that they’re pretty tough, and you have a dangerous new unit to play with. LAND EXPAND: We’ve added 5 more Land Expands that unlock between roughly levels 12 and 35! Yay for more breathing room as you continue to expand your Empire! BALANCE CHANGES: The Meerkat can now attack infantry once again, and has an improved chance to have a critical hit against vehicles. The Demolitionist now has an indirect attack, allowing him to hit any unit in battle and also target Troops. BUG FIXES AND STABILITY IMPROVEMENTS: Notable bug fixes for 1.5 include fixes for crashing upon login, collecting your troops when a friend hasn’t updated, completion text pop-ups, and more! SP UI Changes (not included with original patch notes): Also, I’m sure many of you have noticed already, we changed the way Skill Points are depicted in Battle Nations. At the end of a battle, you’ll see that there is a larger bar as well as a smaller bar underneath. Each time you fill up the larger bar, it will convert into a full section of the smaller bar. Once you fill up each of the 10 smaller sections, you will be able to promote your unit! Also, wondering what the yellow section is in the Skill Points pop-up? Those are the Skill Points you earned for that particular battle you just won. PROMOTION COST CHANGES (unofficial): Promotion gold costs increased. Also Oil is no longer a required resource for promoting units that previously required it. Source: http://battlenations.com/forums/topic/patch-notes-battle-nations-1-5/ Source: http://battlenations.com/forums/topic/battle-1-5-known-issues-fixes/ Category:Patches Category:1.5 Patch Category:Battle Nations News